The things I would do
by Teensie-sama
Summary: Sesshomaru is about to get more than he can handle ONESHOT yet another rOo challenge for DOKUGA


_Conventions._

"Man, glad that is finally over!" Satou sighed.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I thought that whole presentation was going to last forever!" Kagome agreed.

"Let's go and get something to ease the stress," Roze suggested.

"Yeah!" the others agreed in unison with wide smiles.

Approaching the bar, they all stopped short and all hearts began to pick up its rhythm. There he was, leaning against the mahogany bar. The man that all women – and some of the men too – drooled over each time he passed by. The three girls looked at each other, swallowing hard, and the same familiar wetness dripped in between their thighs.

Dressed impeccably in his expensive Italian suits, Sesshomaru sipped his drink slowly, savoring the burning taste. As usual is keen senses picked up almost all the scent permeating through the hotel lobby. A mixture of sweat, perfume, cologne, arousal, and pungent gases forcing its way into his nostrils with penetrating power. It was times like this or these that he cursed his DaiYokai background. Senses so strong and sensitive, it was more of a curse in this day and age than a blessing. It might have served his family well in Feudal Japan, where it mattered, but the 21st century only had acrid smells to offer.

Taking another sip of his drink, Sesshomaru let out a soft sigh of relief that the day had finally been over. How he hated these multi-day conferences. If it served any purposes it was for company employees to fuck around on their spouses. He couldn't imagine anyone actually learning anything through the multi droning of one idiot after the next with their 'presentations'.

Cocking his head to the left, he caught sight of the 'three musketeers'. The three women always did things together and it was rare that he ever caught them apart. Dressed in meticulous suits and flawless make-up, they were nothing short of hot and sexy.

Kagome, beautiful long black hair almost to her ass, with the perfect straight cut bangs, eyes more blue than the ocean itself. Her aura and scent were one of the many things he did enjoy being a Dai for. It had enabled him to smell her wherever she was in the building. He'd liked that.

Next to her was Roze, another beauty. Her matching brown eyes and hair with milky creamy white skin made him want to reach out and caress, touch and lick. He often wondered how soft they were, and if he were to touch her, would she break as easily as a porcelain doll would? To him, she seemed that fragile.

Last and definitely not least, was Satou. Oh, she was like a milk chocolate dream of utter sweetness. Those green eyes and her voluptuous curves made his nether region want to ride like a surfer.

"Hey!" Kagome called out, snapping him out of his thoughts. He realized he'd been staring at them.

Clearing his throat, Sesshomaru replied with a short "Hn."

Though they work together for the same company and he'd seen them in the building, they were on different floors. He'd often had to come down to their level for reports, and each time, he made sure to take his time scanning the ladies over before taking his leave.

The three girls couldn't believe that he had been staring at them. As much as they disliked the man and his arrogant, condescending attitude, they couldn't help but be attracted to such exquisite looks. He always kept his face clean-shaven, the lights bouncing off his cheekbones made him look like he was sent from Heaven. No matter how busy they were and how hectic work was, they always looked forward to the last day of the work week; where the whole building held its 'beer bash', and 'casual Fridays'. The three of them had renamed it to 'Cock Fridays' in his honor. His business suit often was loose on him, but his jeans left little to their imagination of how big he was underneath, and kept them daydreaming throughout the week-end about the bulge in his khakis filling them to the point of painful satisfaction.

...  
Often they'd gather together for dinner and drinks, relishing in thoughts of what he was like in bed. Of the things they'd do to him if they ever got the chance. It was almost like a game. Each week they would come up with something more perverse, more risqué, of how they would roam his body.

"I'd softly run the tip of my fingers across his lips, tracing the outline of it before I settle for a kiss. I bet his kisses are soft, long, sexual and tender," Kagome drooled.

"Nuh-uh. I bet his bedroom techniques are like his work ethics. Harsh, rough, demanding and," Roze shuddered before continuing, "unforgiving."

Satou let out a laugh before joining the other two. "I think you both are wrong." The other girls gave her a quizzical look. "I bet, you guys, he's probably the opposite in the bedroom as he is at work. He probably wants to be tied up and treated like a little bitch!" The three girls looked at each other before throwing their head back laughing. Clinking their glasses together, they saluted 'Cheers' and chanted their mantra "The things I'd do to him!" laughing again before emptying their wine glasses.

"Okay you again, Kags," Roze nudged her friend's shoulder.

"Hmmm....I'd kiss him from head to toe, twirling my finger around those luscious silver looks and stare into his eyes," Kagome sighed before continuing, "Then I'd take my time undressing him in the dark. I'd know his body with my eyes closed. We'd kiss and fondle for a while before he takes off my shirt and bra. Then he would caress my bare body and kiss me again..."

"You're such a softy, Kags," Satou teased. Kagome merely shrugged.

"My turn," Roze interjected. She shifted her body side to side before speaking, "I would pin him to the door as soon as he walks in. Then I would let my hand explore his entire body, breathing over his neck so that the scent of me would fan over his skin. Then I'd drop to my knees and undo his belt....slowly....mmmm...After that, I'd unbutton his slacks, drag his zipper down, oh and I'd keep my eyes locked with him the whole time. When pulling his trousers down, I'd scrape the length of my nails along his legs. I'd repeat the motion again when I pull his underwear off. You know he'd wear those boxer briefs, ooh those are so sexy." The girls giggled. "And when his one-eyed monster stares into my face, I'd kiss, lick and torture it like it's never been tortured before. He'd look down at me while he moaned at the feeling. He loves to watch me work because he knows how much I love to...."

"Yeah, yeah, we know you're carnivorous, and how much you like to 'eat' meat." Satou interjected and once again their laughter filled the room. "But it's my turn."

"Alright you impatient little slut!" Roze teased. Kagome nearly choked on her wine. She realized that the time would come too soon for her to stop drinking if she wants to drive home.

"So? It's a fantasy. I can be as slutty as I want. I can even be a 'slore' if I want to!" Satou shot back, playfully.

"Slore?" Kagome's innocent eyes asked.

"Pstk. You're so 'naive' Kags," Roze rolled her eyes, humorously. "A 'slore' is a slut and a whore combined," she explained.

Kagome's face twisted in a disturbed, amused, and shock combination. Satou waved her hand at the girls, "Hello!!! I'm still talking, lips still moving, stop with the interruption!" And before the other two could make a joke about her she began her fantasy. "I'd tie him up. Yep. Imprison him so that I can enjoy him, whenever I want, however I want and as long as I want. Whip, chains, gag balls and all!!" Satou announced evilly.

"You're going to kidnap him and make him your sex slave?" Kagome asked, giggling friskily.

"Well, yes and no. He'll be my sex 'sloy'" Satou smirked.

"Sex sloy?" both girls asked in unison.

"Yes, Sex slave slash sex toy." That evening ended with the girls rolling on the floor laughing until they couldn't laugh anymore.

....

The bartender smiled clearly pleased to be serving to a group of beautiful women. "What can I get you lovely ladies today?" he asked with obvious flirtation.

Roze gave him their drink orders, "Three shots of Kamikaze, and three lemon drops please."

"Let's make that four, on the house," he offered then turned around fumbling through the liquors to make their drinks. Roze turned and smiled mischievously at the other two. It's so beneficial to be pretty, were their exact thoughts.

They knew he was sitting behind them and it was hard to keep the excitement under wraps. The girls thought for sure that he would move to leave. Instead he stood there, at the bar, sipping his drink slowly, as if he wanted to be there. A behavior they knew was not innate in his nature.

Enjoying the close proximity of his presence, the girls continued drinking, carrying on their casual conversations as if her wasn't there. Pretty soon, all three were fairly intoxicated, giggling and almost slurring their words. At this point Sesshomaru had stepped away from the bar making his way across the hotel lobby. His ears perked to hear their conversation still.

"You do it," Kagome said.

"No you, Roze," Kagome passed on.

"Nuh-uh…you Satou," Roze declared.

"No way man! I'm not going over there to talk to him!" Satou protested.

"It's now or never," Roze urged.

"Yeah…then why don't you do it? You know you're just as hot for him as the both of us are."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at the statement.

"So?"

"God, wouldn't it be something else to get him into bed? All three of us at the same time?"

"The things I'd do to him!" They all called out in unison as he heard glasses clink right after, followed by more intoxicated giggles.

He let them mellow out a bit before he approached them. They were still busy in their world, his steps so light they did not hear him approaching.

"Ahem," Sesshomaru cleared his throat, making the three girls jump. Three sets of widen eyes stared at him. He heard their hearts racing and could see them gulping visibly.

"So how about it?" Kagome asked staring at the DaiYokai. The miko knew he had probably heard their conversation. The alcohol lending her some courage, she decided that it was a chance of the Fates for their fantasy to finally come true.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied with a smirk. Reaching into his suit pocket, he pulled out the flat magnetic strip room key and slid it onto the bar counter.

.

.

~Ts


End file.
